gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Infinity Quest of Multiverse
Infinity Quest of Multiverse is an action-adventure sandbox video game based on many franchises Plot When the multiverse goes bad thanks to Lord Dimensional, six heroes must join to defeat him and his robot minions Franchises * Minecraft * Back to the Future * Ghostbusters * The LEGO Movie * Doctor Who * SpongeBob SquarePants * Scooby-Doo * Mickey Mouse and Friends * Toy Story * Cars * WALL-E * Pirates of the Caribbean * The Lone Ranger * Frozen * Inside Out * Bolt * Wreck-It Ralph * Up * 101 Dalmatians * Phineas and Ferb * The Nightmare Before Christmas * The Jungle Book * Finding Dory * Zootopia * Monsters, Inc. * The Lion King * E.T. The Extra-Terrestrial * Sonic the Hedgehog * Adventure Time * The A-Team * Mission: Impossible * The Goonies * Knight Rider * Gremlins * Beetlejuice * Portal 2 * The Wizard of Oz * The Simpsons * Avatar: The Last Airbender * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Indiana Jones * Ben 10 * Speed Racer * Beatles' Yellow Submarine * AirWolf * Home Alone * Jaws * Goosebumps * Plants vs. Zombies * Pac-Man * Percy Jackson * Night at the Museum * Power Rangers * The Polar Express * The Mummy * Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory * Jumanji * The Karate Kid * Samurai Jack * The Addams Family * Who Framed Roger Rabbit * Magnum P.I. * The Mask * Storks * Ice Age * Rio * National Treasure * Monster Trucks * The Maze Runner * Kubo and the Two Strings * Miami Vice * Sherlock * Steven Universe * Team Fortress 2 * Rayman * The Blues Brothers * The Mask of Zorro * Osmosis Jones * Kung Fu Panda * Little House in the Praire * Bakugan: Battle Brawlers * Johnny Test * The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air * Monte Carlo * The Muppets * The Dukes of Hazzard * Marmaduke * Alvin and the Chipmunks * Dolphin Tale * Godzilla * The Walking Dead * Yo-Kai Watch Characters See Infinity Quest of Multiverse/Characters Adventure Worlds See Infinity Quest of Multiverse/Adventure Worlds Gameplay The gameplay is a mixture of LEGO video games and Disney Infinity. The open-world is inspired by The Sims series and the Grand Theft Auto series (however, mature language and darker themes from the games such as human trafficking and vehicle snatching isn't present due to the game's rating and to retain the game more cleaner than their counterparts, permitting the character instead to ride into other people's vehicles, similarly to The Simpsons: Hit and Run and LEGO video games). The characters are in the Disney Infinity styled appearance. Hub World The Temple of the Heroes serves as the Hub World. Sandbox The Sandbox mode is similar to Disney Infinity, but the main difference from that is not have meter. Custom Character Creation Custom character creation is similar to the Lego games with elements of Skylanders: Imaginators. Sidekicks The sidekicks and costumes behave similarly to them from the Disney Infinity series. Expansion Packs The game has four expansion packs: * Infinity Quest of Multiverse 2.0: Rise of the Force (Introduces elements from science-fiction franchises) * Infinity Quest of Multiverse 3.0: Super Heroes Invasion (Introduces elements from superhero and action franchises) * Infinity Quest of Multiverse 4.0: Magic and Fantasy (Introduces elements from magic and fantasy-themed franchises) * Infinity Quest of Multiverse 5.0: Jurassic Mayhem (Introduces elements from dinosaur-themed franchises) Trivia * This video game takes influence from Skylanders, Disney Infinity and LEGO video games. * Despite Disney characters being available, Star Wars, Lilo & Stitch, Treasure Planet, Tron, Tomorrowland, Marvel, Big Hero 6, The Incredibles, Disney Princesses, Peter Pan, Alice in Wonderland, Elena of Avalor, Hercules, Moana and The Good Dinosaur characters aren't included. ** However, these franchises appears in the expansion packs. Category:Video games Category:Crossover Video games Category:Infinity Quest of Multiverse Category:E10+ Category:PEGI 7 Category:Playstation 4 Category:PC Category:Xbox One Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Nintendo 3DS